Threads Of Fate:Lost Magic
by ShadowTrickster
Summary: Mint found herself once agian following the road to Carona.She was surprized to meet her old rival,Rue and a new terror.Will she survive this encounter?Only time will tell.
1. Default Chapter

Threads Of Fate:Forbidden Magic  
By:ShadowTrickster  
Note:The title may change.and this is also my first Threads Of Fate fic and i'm still new to fan fic wrighting.I'll get there personalities in check as the story goes along.Sorry for any errors,i'll try to fix them.Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclamer:I didn't make Threads Of Fate!  
End of story!  
______________________________  
Mint found herself walking toward 'Crazy' Mel's Alter,it didn't take long before she got to were the ground turned to pink and stars out lined the scenery.She shivered slightly,she'd never quite get used to this odd place.She let out a sigh of relief went she got to the star shaped platform that should carry her there.  
  
While she was waiting a sly grin formed on her lips,"I will finially get what I wished for....WORLD DOMINATION!"  
  
She was lost in thought thinking adout all the things she would do.Maya didn't change much,still called her a immature brat.Mint winched at this thought.It had been adout 2 years sence she had last seen Rue,why she was so much in a hurry she didn't bother to say hi to her old friends.But she didn't pay any mind to this.  
  
She wondered if Maya payed any mind to her adsence,she hesitated for a moment for her thoughts came to a complete hault.  
  
The first thing she noitced was she was laying flat on the ground.She let out a muffled yelp.Her ride had suddenly stopped and Mint,who was lost in thought wasn't prepared for it,leaving her in her current postion.  
  
Mint found she couldn't get up,when she tried she would just slip and fall,she also found that there was this horrorble pain in her ankle.  
  
Mint dared to try agian,but just sent her flying to her face once more and she was too busy to hear the door of Mel's alter of up.  
  
"Hello?"called a voice from behind and she slowly rose to a sitting postion,but she had her back to the scose of the voice,"You REALLY need to get that fixed Mel!"Mint answered drily.  
  
"Mint!?"it took Mint a moment to realize that she wasn't talking to Mel.  
Mint turned her head and realized the face at once,"Rue!"  
  
She found he was just as surprized as herself,after a moment she broke the silence,"Well!?are you going to help me up or not!?or are you just gonna stand there and stare?"  
  
Rue shook himself out of it,"Oh..right.."he had a few questions for her.But this wasn't the time.He hurried to her side,he did have one question,"What happened?"  
  
"Mel's dumb star threw me!"Came her reply as he helped her to her feet.Good old Mint,he thought.  
  
Mint leaned akwardly on his shoulder for support,and helped her to the door.  
Mint jumped slightly when she heard the door bell.She probly wouldn't get used to that either.  
  
"Come In"came Mel's voice and Rue opened the door to reveil a lady with an odd asortment of clouths,"Oh Mint!"Chimed Mel,"what happened"  
  
To her relief,Rue answered for her."It's never done that before."said Mel thoughtfully,"Maybe it's up to it's old tricks,it didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"What do you mean it didn't mean to hurt me!?"Yelled Mint."That thing can think!?"Mel only nodded.  
  
Mint was so surprized and full of anger that she let go of Rue.She stood for only a half a second before falling on her rear end."ARGH!"  
  
  
Mel sighed,and stopped Rue from helping her back up,"Rue?Can you go get me some bandages..i'm sure the shop has them,"Rue nodded solemly and turned,leaving the place and headed for the town.Mel didn't need bandages,she was sure she could get some from around here,but she needed to talk to Mint.Alone.  
  
"Getting yourself into troble I see..."Mel asked turning back to Mint."I'm surprized your back.."  
  
"Yeah Yeah"answered Mint and mummbled,"dumb star"  
  
"I hope your still not at a lost from your last try..are you?"  
  
"HECK YEAH!I was so close!"  
  
Mel nodded,she was always rather amused by Mints actions,but wary.  
  
"Why is Rue here?"asked Mint while she was thinking adout it.Mel hesitated for a brief moment,"Well,I called him here."  
  
"You did!?WHY would you want someone like him?"  
  
"I'm worried for you Mint."  
  
"WORRIED!?...what do i look like!?I think i can take care of myself!"  
  
"and i truly belive you,but there is some things-"  
She stopped when see seen Mint inoring her.Mint wouldn't take it.What does Mel think she is?Mint thought wildly,I can take care of myself.  
"Mint...Rue heard of the new [relic] can came back to Carona,when I heard of his return I knew you would probly come as well.I'm afriad your in great danger."  
  
"DANGER!?I JUST got here and i'm already in danger..."  
  
Mels eyes narrowed,"Listen to me.....the Cenetora is seeking you out."  
  
Mint cut in,"The what!?"  
  
"The Cenetora is a live form that has no body..you can't see it.But it has powers far past your own."  
  
Mint blinked in surprize at Mel,she was really serious adout this,"What ever it is..i'll beat it to the pulp with my magic"She said proudly.Mel sighed,She wasn't getting anywere with Mint,she would have to figure it out on her own.At that point the door bell rang causing Mint to jump to her feet,but all she did was fall over."err....."  
  
Rue walked in the door,looking at Mint,"Are you okay?"  
  
"DO I LOOK OKAY!?"Yelled Mint,but she didn't get an answer from him.Just silence.  
  
Rue turned his gaze to Mel,"I got the bandages..."  
  
Mint was takened back by the look on Mel's face.  
  
  
"OWCH!"yelled as Rue tried to wrap her ankle.He was leaning down on one knee trying to tighen it to hold her foot in place."WILL YOU WATCH IT!?"  
  
Rue didn't say anything untill he was done tieing it,"there...."he said to his relief,"done."  
  
Mint tried to stand,the pain wasn't as bad,but when she tried to walk her ankle gave out.At lest this time Rue stopped her from falling with the help of his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you should go get some rest at the inn."suggested Rue and he watched as Mel came back from were she had been with a bottle of some green bubbly stuff."Here.."she handed Rue it and he packed it away in his bag,"Give that too Mint before she goes to bed."  
  
Mel turned away and jumped up to her seat and sat down to watch them take there leave."Come visit some time?"  
  
As she watched them leave,Mint grabbing on to Rue's shoulder trying to keep from falling and him trying to keep his balance she sighed,"I wonder how he puts up with her."she said.They didn't hear this because they were already on there way to town.  
_________________  
Rue had some trouble getting her back on the star platform,but they made it safe and sound.There was silence as they walked,and that was broke once agian by Mint."Told yah what we'd meet each other agian!"  
  
"huh?...oh...yeah."he repiled.This was true,but he didn't figure he'd meet her then.He felt a bit glad to have her back,even if her temper was a little overboard.He knew she would pitch a fit for having to stay in bed for a few days.He had a very odd feeling that it wasn't just the stars old tricks.He wondered what Mel was saying,adout mint being in troble?This conversation was interrupted by Mint's yell,he'd have to go visit her agian to find out more.But why was Mint in trouble.  
  
He was interupted but the cluching of Mint's hands to her shoulder,he tilted his head too look at her.Something was wrong,the look of horror was glued on her face which was quickly replaced by a dazed look.  
  
"Mint!?"  
He was surprized by what she was adout to do next,without warning she took off running.It wasn't like she didn't have a twisted ankle.It took him a few moments to let this register.  
  
He took off after her with out a second thought,"Mint!?"he called and it echoed though the dence forest area.He stopped,catching his breath.He was lost.There was nothing around him but the woods,he hadn't thought that the woods seemed this big.  
  
He shivered slightly,contiuneing on his way,"Mint!?"he called agian,his voice growing more worried than it was.  
  
Mint hadn't known what she was doing,all she was aware of was the coldness,she had seen something in the woods,watching her with blood thirsty eyes,she heard it calling for her.She had ran for no reason at all and she felt like she had no control of her movements.Right now she was hugging a tree for confort,as if it would protect her.She hugged it tighter when she heard her named being called and closed her eyes tight.  
  
"Mint?Mint?what happened?Are you hurt?"Was the voice she now heard beside her,she felt as if all the energy had been sucked out of her and she couldn't answer and she fell into the blackness and knew no more.  
  
End Of Chapter One   
_____________________________-  
hmmm...Cliffhanger?hahaha....I hope you like it.I was tempted to end it a few times.But I was so bored with my Internet down.I'm trying to figure out were mint finds her self.like maybe Rue carrying her?By a fire side?In a old cottage?With Rue?Well hope you like it so far,with my wrighting. 


	2. chapter 2

Mint felt a sudden pain in her side and let out a small yell and cringed. She heard a small surprised gasped and something knocking over.  
  
"DUKE YOU IDIOT!"  
  
"Sorry Milady....I didn't-"  
  
"Hey..i think she's waking up!Mint!?"She felt her shoulders being shook ever so slightly. She slowly opened her eyes to see a blury imagen of three figures, frightened she suddenly sat up and out of habit she reached for her rings, but they weren't there. Before she could realized this she slumped back down onto the covers feeling the pain arise in her side once more.  
  
But as her vision came more into focus she realized she was looked at a hopeful, yet startled Rue and Dude and Belle were standing right behind him with the look of awe on thier faces.  
  
Pushing Rue out of the way, Belle came right infront of Mint," YOU OWE me BIG TIME!..." Mint could tell before she had the hopeful look as Rue did. Mint grined weakly,"Owe you what you old hag?"  
  
"OLD....WHAT!?" by this time belle was furious, Mint expected this.  
  
"Now milady-"began duke only to be punched and thrown to the floor next to a bowl of some type of soup that seemed to had crashed landed on the spot.  
  
"Don't Milady me!"  
  
"Yes Milady...."  
  
"..............."  
  
Mint couldn't help but laugh, but all was turned into coughs. They all turned their heads toward her with a worried expressions.  
  
"I'm okay!Don't worry adout me!"She said growing irritated, she hated being treated like a baby," I can handle myself."and she started trying to sit up once more.  
  
Rue held out a hand to stop her and said firmly,"mint....you need your rest."  
  
"But!"Mint protested.  
  
"He's right..Mint"Agreed Duke.  
  
"Fine!"Mint couldn't help but agree,she WAS tried, she supposed a small rest would do. She feel asleep almost instantly.  
  
Belle grined as she watched Mint mummbled peacefully in her sleep and started stucking on her thumb like a peacful baby.  
  
"Well will you look at that!"exclaimed duke.  
  
"I wish I had a carmera..."stated belle.  
  
Rue didn't say anything, just watched her and gave a faint smile as he watched her sleep. 


End file.
